This invention relates to industrial robots of simplified form. While the invention is described with particular reference to such robot applications, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principals discussed hereinafter.
Recently, the robotic segment of automated technology has attracted widespread attention. The technology spans a range from sophisticated computer controlled robotic devices to less complex pick-and-place units often driven under microprocessor controls. While prior art robots work well for their intended purposes, in general the market for these robots has been limited because of the inherent high manufacturing and selling costs of the robot construction. Industrial robots are generally equipped with a single "arm". They are used to perform assembly line operations and other repetitive tasks. A device known as the "unimate" robot has been known in the art and used commercially for a long time. This robot has five movements, extension or retraction of the arm, up or down movement of the arm, rotation of the arm from side to side about a vertical axis, rotation of the hand about the wrist axis, and pivoting of the hand at right angles to the wrist axis. The hand is fitted with a pair of gripping fingers which are operated pneumatically and whose length depend upon the task to be performed. The gripping pressure applied between the fingers varies with the pressure of the air supply. The various movements of the arm are actuated hydraulically and the sequence of operation is stored on a suitable device.
My invention provides similar movements of the unimate robot at a substantially lower cost. While the control functions are programmable, the program is substantially simplified because various movements of the robot are controlled mechanically with simplified physical structure. The device is specifically intended to be relatively portable for easy set up and low cost. It incorporates at least one accurate intermediate stop position which enhances the versatility of the device without increasing overall cost. Because of its lower cost, the market potential of the robot is increased substantially, as a great many more businesses can cost justify their entrance into automated production techniques.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a reliable industrial robot.
Another object of this invention is to provide a robot capable of relatively sophisticated movements at a low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide an industrial robot that utilizes simplified programming instructions because at least one of the robot movements are programmed mechanically.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a robot having wrist movement in which the gripper element may be changed simply and programmed mechanically.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.